As the number of fixed cameras available and accessible across urban and suburban areas increases, the opportunity and ability to identify objects relative to objects of interest in real-time correspondingly increases as well. Using digital image processing, particular objects can be identified relative to objects of interest with a corresponding level of certainty or confidence. In situations where the level of certainty is relatively high that an image-captured object matches an object of interest, such as ninety to one hundred percent, it becomes relatively easy to make corresponding decisions based on the match. Similarly, in situations where the level of certainty is relatively low, such as zero to ten percent, it similarly becomes relatively easy to refrain from making corresponding decisions based on the lack of match. However, there is an area in-between the relatively high and relatively low levels of certainty, such as between ten and ninety percent or twenty and eighty percent certain, where it becomes more difficulty to make corresponding decisions based on such intermediate levels of certainty that an image-captured object matches an object of interest.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved technical method, device, and system for improving object recognition levels of certainty of objects imaged by fixed cameras through intelligent dispatch and coordination between the fixed cameras and one or more camera-equipped unmanned mobile vehicles.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.